fear_the_walking_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Thompson (LH)
Christian Thompson or 'Chris '''is the main protagonist of Lost Hands. Pre-Apoclypse Nothing is known about Chris's life before the apocalypse other than he lived in the city of Henderson. It's also known that he was born on December 19th, 1994. Post-Apoclypse Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 "The First Night of Your Lives" Christian first wakes up in his bed to hear a creak from the downstairs living room. He gets his flashlight and checks his brother's and mother's room to find no one. When he checks down stairs, he finds a blond hobo wandering in his living room. Chris sneaks into the kitchen and grabs a bread knife but before he could react, the hobo is trying to bite him but he manages to kick him off. Only to trip after being grabbed by the hobo again, he only stops him after accidentally driving the knife into the hobo's skull, Killing hm. Freaked out, he starts making a run for safety and hears a girl and decides to help the girl by heading to her house. He later finds a two zombies, he pulls off one causing the zombie to attack him before the zombie being shot in the head by a girl named Lori and they head inside. After the conflict, they both head inside the house and they close the door. They get to the screams from the girl and see it's a zombified man attacking the girl, Lori manages to take him off but gets tackled in the process. Chris saves her by kicking the man in the face causing the man's head to strike the side of a shelf, before the zombified man could do anything he is stomped six times before dying onto the floor. "New Breath" Chris wakes up from his sleep to see Lori making eggs after questioning her what she was doing. Earlier the day, Lori, Jessica and him decide to go to a abandoned K-Mart. Once inside, they began searching, during the search, Chris finds a survivor with a "wound", before Chris could react, he attempts to kill Christian only to be shot by him. He was later seen inside of Lori's truck afterwards. "Destiny" He's first seen coming out of the truck Wendy transported him. He is later seen talking to Jessica about her father and the talking to Ashton. He is seen again looking at the water, prompting Jessica to walk up to him. A flashback starts of him talking to Jessica. "Nostalgia" Christian wakes up from a nightmare, in which he passes out again. During his time at the camp, he meets a 20 year old man named Jason. Jason asks him about his scar in which he explains that he had a bullet cut his face. He is later seen crying on his bed. "Hand Blinded" Christian wakes up to hear a loud bang from one of the room. He decides to check by taking out his flashlight from his backpack and searches. After seeing two gunshot from the peep hole, he runs away to his bed. Christian wakes up outside eating his food, he meets a girl named Mya who says Hi to him. It's when a truck appears, a militia member warns everyone to get away only for the truck by them explodes, killing the soldier which turns out to be the sister of Mya. He later is comforting Mya, he is later searching for supplies, Maurice insults Mya, calling her a pussy in which Maurice gets pushed into a bush by Christian. It's when Maurice is shot to death by Kyle is when he runs. "The Sacred Unknown U" Once he makes it to a abandoned wooden house. He hides in a little girl's closet and looks through the peep hole. He sees a another bandit running into the girls room, only to be attacked and bitten in the neck by the zombified girl, Kyle then walks in to see a barley alive Aiden bleeding out. He is then shot in the head by Kyle and leaves. After this, Christian gets out of the closet and searches around to house to find the girl's father and mother, dead on the bed with a note on the father's left hand. The note reads "------If anyone finds this, then we are dead. My wife, daughter, Shirley, and I are dead, we are not going to live like those things outside. If we die, then we die peacefully, if you find our corpses, then know we died peacefully... ----Sign, Shirley's Father." Christian finds Jason and makes it back to the military base and tell Mya to tell Tanner about today. During the night, he gets kidnapped and taken into a van. "The Whistling Grave" Christian wakes up in a courtyard with zombies banging on the gates. He walks up to the gates and then turns around to see a note saying, "Go to the door with a X on it". He ends up finding a door with an X and walks in to see Kandi holding her gun at him, which causes him to raise his hands up. She greets him and sits a seat across from Kandi. Kandi asks his name but "Sun Down" TBA "Wake Up!" TBA Season 2 TBA The Walking Dead ''Main Article: Christian (TV Series) Video Game Main Article: [http://thewalkingdeadfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Christian_(EAM_Game) Christian (Video Game)] Killed Victims This is a list of all the victims that Christian has killed: * Jessup (Indirectly Caused) * One unnamed hobo (Zombified) * One unnamed man (Alive) Appearances Lost Hands Season 1 Part 1 * The First Night of Your Lives. * New Breath (No Lines). * Destiny. * Asphalt. * Nostalgia. *Hand Blinded. *The Sacred Unknown U. *The Whistling Grave. *Sun Down. Part 2 * Wake Up!. * Surely Dead. * All One Big Dream. * Broken Bones. * Dead Thoughts, Dead People. * Listen To Me * Survival at It's Finest * Cold Stoned Heart * Ashes and Burning Buildings Season 2 * Safe Environment. *Cold Blood Trivia TBA